Starfire's Life
by sweetiepie3193
Summary: Starfire a young girl with a great personality is imformed that she has a sickness with no cure. She is also imformed in a matter of months she will die. To not devestate her friends she does not tell them but Robin finds a doctors note that explains ever
1. Default Chapter

Ok just so you have a idea this story is about Starfire. She gets a sickness and nothing can cure it. She only has 3 months to live. But, she doesn't tell her friends to make them worry. But Robin notices it and he will do whatever it takes to keep her happy.

Disclaimer—I do not own Teen Titans. If I did I would make a episode when Starfire and Robin kiss. I mean come on they are both so cute.

Chapter 1—The Doctor's Bad News

It was a beautiful day in Titans Tower. The sun was shining. It was warm. A cool breeze came passing to cool them down. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the new game they bought at the mall a week before. Raven was reading one of her books levitating in the air. Robin was making eggs and bacon for his breakfast and Starfire was at the doctor. He called her for something urgent and she NEEDED to go.

"Doctor what is wrong with me. Do I have a servere sickness. Am I in great danger?" yelled Starfire.

The doctor said nothing he just came back with a large yellow envelope in his hands. He sat down in his chair. "Doctor you have not answered my questions. Please what is wrong with me? Why have you called me here.

"Starfire I have called you today because a few weeks ago you had a appointment here and we took some tests. We found something servere that you might want to know." The doctor said.

"Please what is wrong with me?" Starfire asked getting nervous.

"It appears you have a sickness that has no cure. Starfire…in a matter of months you….you…..will" the doctor said.

"I will what doctor. What is wrong with me?" Starfire yelled.

"I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this but in a matter of months you will die."

I will stop there. I know not such a big cliffy and it's not my fault that it sucks it's my first story. Anyway review. No flames please. Love ya. Muaz -


	2. What do I do What do I do?

Hey all I am back. I decided I should write something else to get a good idea. Well anyway thank you to my reviewers for chapter 1…

TerraBB

Robin and Star fan

Kingcakeluva

Dizzy-and-Dilirious

Anyway here is chappie 2. Don't worry its longer than chapter 1.

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this Starfire but in a matter of months you will die."

"I do not understand. Why must I die?" Starfire asked with tears in her eyes.

"It appears you have some sort of cancer. We haven't found any cure for this type of cancer but it is getting worked on in the lab." The doctor said.

"But, my friends told me that when you reach a very high age you must die. I am not old. Not much at least yes?" Starfire asked.

"You're friends were right that happens to some people. But not to most."

Starfire thought of her friends. She thought of Robin. What was she suppose to tell them "Hello friends I am dying in a matter of months?" That was not going to happen. She didn't want to hurt or friends so her conscience told her not to tell. However, she did not like to keep secrets from her friends. She thought of the love she had for Robin. Robin was always by her side when she was hurt or confused what was she suppose to tell him. Robin loved her very much. She remembered that very night that he told her that.

Flashback……

Starfire sat alone in her room patting Silkey's head.

"Do not worry my little bumgorf you will grow big and strong someday. Let us just hope it does not go out of hand like last time." She said to the little silkworm in her lap. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is there?" Starfire asked staring at the door still patting Silkey.

"It's me Star can I come in?" Robin asked.

"Of coarse Robin, one moment please." Starfire said.

She opened the door and there stood Robin red as a tomato staring at Starfire.

"Robin you seem sick" She put her hand on his forehead. "And you are very hot too. Are you ok?" Starfire asked worried.

"Yeah I'm ok Star. But I have to tell you something." He said.

"Of coarse come in" Starfire asked pusing Robin softly into her room.

"So friend Robin what is that you must tell me. Does it have anything to do with your sickness?"

Robin smiled. "No I'm not sick but I better tell you this now before somebody else does. Starfire…I…..I…I" Robin started stuttering.

"You what Robin? What must you tell me"

"Starfire I love you. From the first moment I've seen you. You are perfect in every way." Robin said blusing.

"Oh Robin I love you too. I just never admitted it to you because I didn't know if you felt the same." Starfire said.

They got closer and closer to each other until their lips touched. Robin put his hands on her waist. Starfire put her hands in her hair and moved them up and down.

End Flashback

Starfire got up with tears spilling out her eyes. "Thank you doctor I will be here on my next appointment. She left the door and slammed it lightly. She flew back to Titans tower. " I am not going to tell my friends. I do not want to devastate them. But this is going to be hard." Starfire said.

That's about it. It was long today. Please review. No flames please. Love ya all. MUAZ


	3. Oh no,she knows

Hello all I am here yet again for another chapter of my story. Thank you to my reviewers. I like to know that some people like my stories. I was thinking of this chapter and this is going to be a kinda sad. Please review. No flames please.

Disclaimer—I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own 45,000,000 dollars (ask why if you wanna know.I will be happy to tell you.)

Chapter 3—Depressed

Starfire got back to Titans tower and landed on the roof. She rubbed the tears off her eyes but they were still puffy and red. She decided to sneak into her room so none of her friends would notice her. But as she tip-toed to her room she heard a voice.

"Doctor, Starfire had a appointment with you 3 hours ago. Is she really that sick?" Robin asked the doctor on the phone.

"You mean Starfire hasn't gotten back yet I send her home a hour ago. The truth is in a matter of months Starfire is going to" The doctor didn't get to finish. Starfire grabbed the phone.

"I will call you back doctor and you can not tell anyone about this. Ok? Bye." She hung up the phone but before anyone could say anything Starfire flew out the room.

"Dude, what's her deal? She's acting strange? Do you think something is wrong with her?' Cyborg asked.

" I can tell something may be wrong with her. She was talking in a very low voice and it seemed like her eyes were puffy. Then when the doctor was going to tell you, she took the phone." Raven said.

"Starfire, what is wrong with you?" Robin thought.

Starfire put her bag on the floor and jumped on her bed. She started crying all over her pillow. " I do not want my friends to find out. It will hurt them. I cannot tell. But look what just happened. The doctor was very close to telling Robin what was wrong with me. But I suppose the first person I want to inform about this is Robin. But I cannot now. I have to keep these secrets hidden…for now" Starfire said softly while spilling tears out of her eyes.

Starfire decided it would be nice to keep herself happy because of this problem. But day after day she wondered " Will this day be my last"

The next day Starfire walked into the main room and noticed raven levitating in the air while drinking herbal tea. She went into the fridge and pulled out a carton of fruit punch and poured a bit in a cup.

"So Starfire, I've noticed something is wrong with you. How come you don't tell us what it is?" Raven asked.

"What are you talking about Raven. Nothing is wrong." Starfire lied.

"Then how come a week ago when you came back from the doctor you were acting so strange. You've bearly been eating anything. And you don't concentrate anymore. Might I ask why?" Raven asked.

Starfire dropped the glass on the floor with a blank look on her face. The glass shattered in all different shapes and directions soon like she was going to. "Raven suspects something." She thought. She ran to her room but before she could open the door BB, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven came in different directions. That's when everything went black.

Dun Dun Dun! What will happen to Star? Will she live? Will she die? Why am I asking you these questions im writing this? Lol. Well to get a preview you can AIM me at sweetiepie3193 or e-mail me. BubiMUAZ.


End file.
